


Entre Tu Sonrisa y Mis Sentimientos

by KingSaturnz



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: AU, Clony - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mixed feelings, One-Shot, Sort Of, Spanish, Temporarily Unrequited Love, amino challenge entry, season 2 events don't happen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Una sonrisa.Todo lo que Tony necesitaba para sufrir y odiarse a si mismo era una sonrisa. Y no, no solo era cualquier sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más adorable y linda que Tony había visto en su vida, una sonrisa que iluminaba su dia, una sonrisa que le hacía sentir extraño. Ni siquiera la sonrisa de su actual novio lo hacia sentir asi, lo cual hacia que Tony se odiara aun mas.





	Entre Tu Sonrisa y Mis Sentimientos

Una sonrisa.

Todo lo que Tony necesitaba para sufrir y odiarse a si mismo era una sonrisa. Y no, no solo era cualquier sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más adorable y linda que Tony había visto en su vida, una sonrisa que iluminaba su dia, una sonrisa que le hacía sentir extraño. Ni siquiera la sonrisa de su actual novio lo hacia sentir asi, lo cual hacia que Tony se odiara aun mas.

Aquella sonrisa le pertenecía a Clay Jensen, su mejor amigo. Quien, ha estado enamorado de Hannah y ahora que ya no está… ha tratado de seguir adelante lo más que puede. Tony suspira y está a punto de regañar a Clay sobre cómo debe cuidarse.

Ah. Esa sonrisa.

Tony jamás se había frustrado de esta manera. Aunque pasará tiempo con Clay, Tony queria algo mas. Eso era malo, pues ya estaba en una relación. Al menos, eso pensaba. Pero cuando su, ahora, ex-novio lo llamo al café y le dijo. -Rompamos-Algo en Tony cambio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acasó no fui lo suficiente?

-No es eso, Tony…

-¿Entonces?

-Pues, que ya no me miras como antes-dijo su ex-novio. -Ahora miras a alguien mas y… espero seas feliz con esa persona

Tony realmente se odiaba. En especial porque se sentía feliz.

La frustración de Tony aumentaba pues empezó a soñar con Clay, al principio eran inocentes. Sueños donde el y Clay salían a citas, se agarraban de la mano y era un amor inocente. Sin embargo, las citas se volvieron visitas al cuarto de Tony, las manos de ambos tocaban más que sus manos y el amor paso de inocente a apasionado.

Por lo que Tony optó por alejarse. 

Sin embargo, Tony no pudo escapar de Clay, pues este lo acorraló al final de la escuela. Por más que Tony quisiese, no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos azules. -¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

-No se de que me hablas

-¡No te hagas el tonto! Me has estado evitando desde hace semanas

Tony queria reirse amargamente, pues estaba llegando a su límite. -¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?-gritó Tony, mirando a Clay con molestia y dolor. -¡Oye Clay, mi ex-novio termino conmigo porque al parecer ya no lo veo de la misma manera y no se que carajos hacer con mis sentimientos hacia otra persona! ¿¡Eso quieres que te diga!?

Clay lo miró sorprendido y Tony quería llorar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Clay se agacho y lo beso. Tony lo mira sorprendido y el beso no dura mucho. Clay se aleja, lo mira con algo que Tony no está muy seguro de lo que sea y empieza a ir. 

-Me gustas-dijo Tony, mientras se tocaba los labios y miraba la espalda de Clay irse. 

Clay lo escucha.

Clay sonrie.


End file.
